User talk:Götz von Berlichingen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Weirdozzy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BenNasty (Talk) 13:21, 4 May 2011 Particularly Necessary? Yo Oz-diggity...was the undo and then redo of the whole Sonic Doll thing really necessary? Just sayin, in the future, the most recent edit is the one on the right side...just in case that's the part you were confused on or whatever. Still love you tho...[BenNasty "Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time I was [GASP I mean really... " Pinkie Pie]] I only undid, and the problem was I erased something on accident and did not realize it. I was trying to reposition my Picture, but I ended up erasing the last sentance, and did not mean to. Right on home-slice. Shit happens. [BenNasty "Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time I was [GASP I mean really... " Pinkie Pie]] 03:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Don't worry I wont turn out to be a post slut ;) Troll Pasta Editing It's a horrible troll pasta. It's not meant to be readable. In cases like these where the grammar is shitty, please make a TRANSLATION section. Do not edit purposfully bad spelling, please. ClericofMadness 22:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) It just did not seem even slightly logical for someone to ''want ''to type like that. But ok, I did not know about the Translation section, I apologize for the mistake. Theory ANYBODY can make the suggestion for new cat orgies, IMO, now this isnt necessarily the opinion of the tribunal of admins by any means, but if you can first bring it up on one of our talk pages, doesn't matter who that you believe there should be a new cat orgy and provide the pastas that would belong WITH justification, I don't see a problem with it. I say it that way because ultimately we get a little lazy and don't want to reread EVERY pasta on this site just to find out if it belongs to a new cat orgy. For the time being I will remove the pasta from the cat orgy but keep the page around until we decide either way what to do with it. If you find any other pastas that can fit please add them to the list Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood Ok. I just wanted to make sure I was not violating any rules. Always time to laugh. 12:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, Brobocop. It's no problemo, dude. I call them as I see them, which, I guess is why I got into that fight on this wiki some time ago. lol. I'm putting it behind me now, trying to help people and stuff. I'm also trying to make a facebook group for us but I need someone to invite before I can make it. I won't mind if you don't add me, but I think it's a good idea to do so. I'll email you my account since I can't risk putting it up here, lol. I'm also going to make a tinychat for us to deliberate in and stuff. Hoping cleric and the gang will make use of it. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 08:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Ill ad you, just email me the page and I will add it. Or you can just look up Maverick Gentry Always time to laugh. 08:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I respect you and shit bro, but are you sure about removing all of those videogame tags? I'm aware that pokemon is indeed a videogame, but videogames aren't necessarily pokemon games. I guess what I'm saying is that when people enter videogame in the search field then those pokemon articles won't pop up. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 13:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC)